A conventional antenna connection device is provided with two fastening pieces, so that the fastening pieces are inserted into holes formed in a main PCB and then secured to the holes by soldering.
The invention dealing with the antenna connection device has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-17915 which is entitled Antenna Connection Device For Mobile Phone. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an antenna connection device for a mobile phone according to this publication. As shown in FIG. 1, the antenna connection device 100 for the mobile phone includes a fixing part 110, a bent part 130, a free part 120, and an opening 140. The fixing part has on both side ends thereof fastening pieces 111 which are bent to face each other. The bent part 130 extends from an end of the fixing part, is bent at an end thereof toward the fixing part to provide an elastic force, and has a predetermined curvature radius. The free part includes an oblique portion 123 which is bent at an end of the bent part and extends in a direction away from the fixing part, and a connection portion 121 which is bent at a predetermined position of the oblique portion to make contact with an antenna bushing. The opening 140 is formed over the oblique portion and the bent part.
FIG. 2 is a side sectional view showing an antenna connection structure of a mobile phone using the antenna connection device for the mobile phone according to the laid-open publication. As shown in FIG. 2, the antenna connection device 100 of this publication is inserted into fastening holes of the main PCB 220 to be secured thereto.
In the conventional antenna connection device, two fastening pieces are required to connect the antenna connection device to the main PCB of the mobile phone. Further, it is necessary to form the fastening holes in the main PCB so that the fastening pieces can be inserted therein. As such, the conventional antenna connection device is problematic in that the process of manufacturing the main PCB and the antenna connection device for the mobile phone is expensive.
Further, the conventional antenna connection device is problematic in that the main PCB and the antenna connection device are joined together by soldering, so that it is unsuitable for an automatic mass production system.
FIG. 3 shows an antenna connection device according to the prior art of the present invention. The device is constructed so that, when an external deformation load is exerted on a connection portion 860, a short oblique portion 850 of a free part comes into contact with a rubber stopper 810, thus relieving shocks. The antenna connection device is problematic in that it is provided with the rubber stopper so as to maintain the function of a continuous contact point, so that production cost is increased and it takes longer to produce because of the mounting of the rubber stopper. Further, since it is very difficult to mount the rubber stopper, there may be a great number of defective goods.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing Korean U.M. Registration No. 20-0424639. When an external deformation load acts on the device shown in FIG. 4, a connection portion 934 slidably comes into contact with a second long oblique portion 951, so that a lot of cracks may form in the second long oblique portion. Further, a support part 950 is bent at an end thereof in the L shape, so that, when the end of the support part comes into contact with a fixing part 910 in response to the deformation load, the deformation load is not effectively dissipated. Thereby, a larger portion of the deformation load acts on a second tension part 940, and stress acing on the second tension part increases, so that the fatigability of a material increases. Further, when the deformation load is removed, the restoring force of the second tension part is reduced.